


Trip to the Vet

by cookie_cookie_cookie



Series: The Novaks and their Kitty Boys [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Catboy Dean Winchester, Catboy Sam Winchester, Catboys & Catgirls, Doctor Alex Jones, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Sam, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Writer Jimmy Novak (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_cookie_cookie/pseuds/cookie_cookie_cookie
Summary: Jimmy takes Sam and Dean to the vet and discovers something shocking about them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Sam Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: The Novaks and their Kitty Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Trip to the Vet

Jimmy had managed to get his article in earlier than expected, so he ended up taking the kits to the vet himself. They were nervous, of course, so Jimmy gave them a soft blanket to share. Dean spent most of the trip, talking to Sam about hide and seek and the squirrels in the woods. Dean was a little more open and talkative, especially after Jimmy managed to calm him down when he had an anxiety attack about Cas leaving. 

Traffic was calmer this time of the morning than usual. Easier. He thought about stopping by the Roadhouse Café to get some coffee. Starbucks was closer to the vet, but he hated the place. It was too mainstream for his liking. If he stopped by for coffee, though, they'd be late for their appointment, and though traffic was calm this morning, he didn't want to take the chance of getting caught in a traffic jam. He glanced up at the rearview mirror to see his two catboys giggling and snuggling closer to each other. The radio was turned on low to his classic rock playlist. He initially thought about putting on the Headbanger playlist, but he didn't want to scare the boys with heavy metal. 

He glanced at the GPS to check the ETA. 

_15 minutes._

No coffee, then. 

\------

They arrived at the vet’s office at five after ten. The parking lot was loaded, a couple pet owners ambling about with their eyes fixed on their screens. Jimmy felt like running them over and stealing a parking space. It took him several minutes of weaving around the parking lot and cursing under his breath before he finally parked a few rows from the back. He unbuckled their seatbelts and walked them over to the building.

The inside of it reminded him of an asylum—white everywhere, the squeaking of shoes against the tile, tired eyes drifting over charts on a clipboard, and the antiseptic smell in the air. The receptionist was a grouchy young girl who was more interested in the erotic novel she was reading than in human interaction. They had to wait ten minutes until a vet a beautiful young woman, Alex Jones, led them into her office. She had a couple of cute inspirational posters with cartoon animals plastered on her wall. The place was organized, and the walls were a delicate shade of blue.

“I’m sorry about the wait. I had to finish putting patient information into the system and it was just…” She playfully rolled her eyes with a chuckle before turning to the catboys, a soft smile on her face. Jimmy liked her so far. She seemed sociable enough; he just hoped she was competent. She sanitized her hands and pulled some rubber gloves on.

“So, what seems to be the problem?”

Jimmy explained to her how he and Cas found them while she poked and prodded at them. She recorded their weight and height, felt their lymph nodes and checked their pulses. Weighing them and measuring their height was fairly easy for her, but the more physical examinations made the boys uncomfortable. When she placed her fingers over his throat, Dean squirmed away from her, hyperventilating, his tears glinting under the fluorescent lights. Jimmy gently approached him and tried talking to him.

“I wanna talk to Mister Cas! Where’s Mister Cas?” he croaked out. “Where’s Mister Cas?!”

“Hold on a second.” He fumbled around in his coat pocket for his phone and then dialed Cas’s number. The doctor stood by the exam table, watching with pity in her eyes. The phone rang a few times until Cas finally picked up.

“Jimmy, I’m in the middle of teaching a class. What’s going on?”

Before Jimmy could say anything, Dean grabbed the phone and held it close to him. “H-hello, Mister Cas.” He sniffled.

“Dean? Dean, what’s going on?”

“Can you come over here? I’m real scared.” Jimmy sat back on his haunches. Sam approached Jimmy slowly and pressed himself against his side. Jimmy smiled sadly at him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Dean, why are you scared? What happened?”

Dean explained—or tried to explain—to Cas what happened. He started blubbering and rambling and hyperventilating, working himself up to a panic attack. Jimmy reached out and touched his arm gently. Jimmy and Cas taught him breathing techniques, inhaling and exhaling with him. Cas’s therapist had taught him that technique when he was going. Once Dean had calmed down, Cas agreed to stay on the phone as Jimmy walked Dean back to the exam table.

\-----

As Dean and Sam sat in the corner of the room whispering, Dr. Jones—or Alex, as she insisted he call her—pulled him to her office next door to speak to him. The serious look on her face planted a seed of dread at the pit of his stomach. He breathed deeply.

“Well, is there a…problem, Alex?”

“Actually there is. Their vitals were fine. Their heart rates and blood pressure were a tad low, but that’s from the starvation and exhaustion. But…my concern is with…Dean’s episode.”

“Yeah, he has a lot of anxiety. His previous owners were shitty towards him.”

“Jimmy, I think Dean might be suffering from a severe case of PTSD. You are familiar with that, yes?”

He nodded.

“Yeah, I’m familiar with it.”

“What’s particularly concerning was that his panic attack was triggered by me touching his neck. It’s unclear to me the extent of the abuse. I would have to do a more in-depth examination of the boys, Dean especially. Run some blood tests, examine his…genitalia, and go through other procedures that may seem rather crude and invasive. The point is to figure out the condition of their reproductive organs to determine their gender, age and any indication of sexual abuse.”

Jimmy frowned. He thought about calling Cas and talking it over with him, but he couldn’t interrupt his lecture again. He wanted her to run blood tests, but it might be too overwhelming for the boys. He sighed sharply.

“I’m not sure about taking blood just yet. I do want to know if any of them has an infection or anything like that.”

Alex nodded.

\----

Jimmy sat Dean and Sam down to explain to them what was going to happen. They both looked understandably nervous, but after some hushed assurances and promises of ice cream, the boys finally conceded. Sam was the first to be examined. Alex had him present himself to her, on all fours, his legs spread and his tail high in the air. With gloved fingers, she parted his butt cheeks and used a mirror to peek into his hole. Jimmy had Dean sat on his lap, stroking his back gingerly and having him take a deep breaths.

“So, for Samuel here, he is clear of any infections or visible symptoms of one. I would have to run some tests to make sure. He also needs some vaccinations, and judging by his” she prods at the spot between his anus and balls, “genitalia, he is an omega.”

Jimmy frowned.

“An omega?”

She nodded.

“Yes. If you can see here—can you lift your butt up a little bit, Sam?” Sam complied. “If you can see here,” she points to a raindrop-shaped hole located right below his tiny scrotum, “he has a vulva, meaning he can get pregnant.”

“But…he’s a male…”

Alex nodded.

“It may seem so, but,” she clears her throat, “unlike most animals, catpeople—or, nekos, as the Japanese refer to them— have ‘secondary genders’—omegas, betas, and alphas. The terminology can be quite confusing, considering that we use similar terminology while observing behavior in wolf packs.

“But in neko biology, these terms are used to identify their secondary gender. The terms “male” and “female” refer to their primary gender. It’s sort of redundant in my opinion, but it is only used to describe the human anatomy. It’s really the secondary gender that helps determine whether they can reproduce or not.”

Jimmy chewed his lip.

“So this ‘primary gender’ thing is all," he waved his hand around, "semantics”

Alex nodded.

“As it may seem, though we’re still studying catpeople and their rather complex reproductive systems. Neko biology is twice as complicated as more conventional biology since the scientist responsible who created the species utilized a lot of substances which were not only illegal in most countries, but hard to procure or concoct.”

Jimmy nodded considerately.

“So from what you’re telling me, he’s technically not a ‘catboy.’”

“You can still call them a catboy if that makes things easier. It’s easy to refer to them as such, since their human anatomy is of a male.” She went over to her cabinet and grabbed a bag of prodding tools. As she used the tools to examine his genitalia—or their genitalia, Dean shifted on Jimmy’s lap. He could tell that the little neko was uncomfortable. Jimmy started to tell him a story. It was a story about a brave man who fought monsters and saved the world. He met an angel who fell for him, literally, and together they saved the world from demons and corrupt gods. Dean warmed up to him a little bit, laughing at all the silly parts about the Trickster and the lovey-dovey parts between the angel and the hero. He also added a bunch of characters, like the hero’s goofy little brother who loved marshmallow nachos, and hotdog-and-marshmallow-mixed macaroni or the talking teddy bear.

The stories were based on books that their stepfather, Chuck Shurley, tried and failed to publish. He chuckled to himself, thinking Dean would write the story better. He had such a wild imagination and a weird, kind of crude sense of humor. Some of his ideas were a tad raunchier than what Jimmy had expected from him. It was endearing, nevertheless. When she was done inspecting Sam, she asked to inspect Dean. The boy was initially anxious, so Jimmy had to hug him and whisper reassurances to him before hoisting him onto the exam table. 

\-----

“So, Dean and Sam are both…omegas?” Cas asked incredulously as Jimmy drove the boys back to the house. Sam and Dean were snuggled up against one another, cocooned in their fleece blankets, snoozing away. Empty ice cream containers and plastic spoons laid on the backseat floor, rolling and clattering about whenever he made a sharp turn or drove down a steep slope.

“Yeah,” Jimmy replied. “It shocked me, too. I didn’t even know about the…secondary gender thing. They’re also…sexually mature, apparently.”

“Well, it’s no surprise there. When I first saw Dean, I thought he looked like a miniature twenty-year-old.”

“Yeah,” he agreed as he pulled into the parking lot, “and Sam, too. They’re scrawny and all, but they sort of look like adults. Sharp features and all.”

Castiel chuckled. Jimmy felt a fluttering in his stomach, like the wings of a million butterflies. The sound was beautiful—smooth baritone, all levity and carelessness, that raspy edge in his voice that never failed to give Jimmy goosebumps.

“Is that Mister Cas on the phone, Mister—I mean, Jimmy?”

When Jimmy looked up at the rearview, Dean was looking at him with tired green eyes. Sam shifted in his seat, curling himself into a ball. Jimmy nodded.

“Yeah. Wanna talk to him?”

Dean nodded. Chuckling, Jimmy handed the phone back to Dean. Dean took the phone from him, smiling.

“Hey, Mister Cas.”

“Hey, Dean. I’m just heading home. How was the doctor?”

“Was good. Jimmy was real nice.” Jimmy smiled as Dean babbled excitedly about the story about the monster hunter and angel. His eyes flickered over to Sam, who burrowed himself deeper into the blanket. 


End file.
